


8/30/20 Stream

by Spectre058



Series: Stream Stories [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect Trilogy, Persona 4, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome, Incest Kink, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, cum, sex fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: In this set of stream shorts: Natasha blows off some steam, Chie and Yukiko do some math, Shepard helps Samara and Morinth with their family issues, Harry Potter finds a new mommy, Qui-Gon and Shaak Ti practice with the Force, and Captain Amelia visits the Hawkin's Inn with some friends.Also, lots and lots of smut
Series: Stream Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607080
Kudos: 9





	8/30/20 Stream

**Avengers:** _During a long flight home, a super keyed-up and horny Black Widow puts the Quinjet on autopilot to move into the back and engage Thor and Captain America (the only others in the jet) in an intense, lascivious 3-way. Standing DP fuck, Thor in her pussy, Cpt America in her ass, lots of hot make-out action, double-creampie. Initially, Natasha takes charge - not taking no for an answer, giving commands and direction. Ending/twist - Natasha is (happily) caught off guard when, - underestimating even their virility and immense staying power, and after getting them very worked up, - the Super Solider and Thunder God take over - relentlessly and continuously fucking her into a lust-addled, cum-drunk delirium for the entire, hours-long flight home._  
  
  
Natasha flipped the switch to activate the Quinjet’s autopilot and reached up over her head, stretching. That mission had been a bitch, especially with just the three of them. Pushing out of the pilot’s seat she returned to the crew compartment. Thor grinned at her, spinning Mjolnir in lazy circles. “Twas quite the battle! Those ruffians will think twice before attempting such mischief again!”  
  
On the other side of the compartment, Captain America sat on a crate, industriously polishing a smear of something dark off of his shield. “Good job on those doors Nat, we could have been in trouble if you hadn’t acted so quickly. Once we return to base, I’d like to start running some simulations on --- Nat, what are you doing!?!”  
  
She finished tugging the zipper of her uniform all the way down. Steve jerked his shield up to block his view as she peeled out of the form fitting outfit. Thor made no such attempt at modesty, his grin now an open smile as Natasha reached behind herself to unhook her bra. With a flick of her wrist she sent it sailing through the air to land draped over the edge of Steve’s shield. He scrambled away from it on pure reflex, and she laughed as she started to work on her panties.   
  
“Nat! I don’t know what's gotten into you, but---”  
  
“Just still a bit keyed up from the mission, Cap. There isn’t enough room in here to spar, so you’re gonna help me blow it off another way.” She tossed her panties at him as well, landing them next to her bra. His eyes were huge behind the shield.   
  
“I don’t… but… I mean…” He spluttered.  
  
“This is a most agreeable way to celebrate a victory!” Thor thundered..Mjolnir hit the deck with a metallic thud, followed a moment later by the rattling clank of his armor joining it there. The massive Norse god didn’t disappoint and Natasha spared his hardening cock an admiring glance before looking back at Steve. “I did not believe humans celebrated in such a manner however. I am most glad to be wrong.”  
  
“See, Cap, Thor’s got the idea.” She looked back at the mighty god, spreading her pussy lips with two fingers. “Alright ‘mighty Thor’ show me what you can do.”  
  
Thor did just that, lifting her off the deck in a casual display of strength before lowering her gingerly down on his cock. She moaned as his bulbous head pushed through her opening, spreading her pussy wider than it had been in a very long time. Pleasure washed through her from that simple entrance, and she shuddered in anticipation of what it was going to feel like to really be taken by such a tool. She didn’t have to wait long. Thor’s first stroke was tentative, explorative, his second stroke, less so. Sensation smashed through Natasha as Thor brought her crashing down on his cock, filling her with his hardness in a single surge of movement. She screamed. She couldn’t help it. There was just so much! Thor pulled back hurriedly, eyes going wide. “Art thou injured? Was I too mighty?”  
  
In answer she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss. At the same time she flexed her abs, slamming herself back onto his cock. He got the message. His hands on her hips tightened, and for a few moments Natasha forgot all about the rest of the world as Thor bounced her up and down on his shaft. Moans and wordless cries escaped their locked lips, not all of them hers. After those first few moments of overwhelming bliss, she got a handle on the pleasure, at least enough to re-engage her brain. She broke the kiss with Thor, and trusting to the big man to hold her up, leaned back, shifting on his cock so she could look over her shoulder at Steve.  
  
Despite himself he’d let the shield fall, and was watching them, his face a brilliant red. Releasing Thor’s neck she reached down to her own bouncing hips, pulling her ass open to give him an unobstructed view. “Come on, Cap, help a girl out. Pull that stick out of your ass and stick it in mine.”  
  
For a moment it looked like he was going to continue to hold out. Then his resolve shattered and his shield clattered to the ground as he pushed off the bench. In a flash the fly of his uniform was down and his cock burst through the opening. Nat blinked. She’d known he’d be well hung, but damn, he was almost as big as Thor. Maybe she’d made a mistake asking him to--- Before she got the chance to correct that mistake though, Steve was on her, and she screamed again as he claimed her ass in a single thrust. “FUCK!”  
  
The world went white for a moment as the sensation of being double penetrated by two massive cocks overwhelmed her. She struggled through the pleasure, clawing her way back to the surface to find herself leaning back against Steve’s chest, craning her neck so she could kiss him with a feral intensity that startled her. His hands were around her now, groping her breasts with strong fingers that sent their own little spikes of sensation jolting through her. Thor and Steve had found their rhythm while she was still pulling herself together, and now she gasped as they worked her over together, fucking her back and forth between them. Pleasure swelled, threatening to shatter the already fragile grip she had on herself. Fuck it. Let it. This was what she’d been hoping for anyway.   
  
She shuddered as she came, the entire body convulsing in the grip of overwhelming ecstasy. Entire body. Both men groaned as her holes tightened around them, squeezing their cocks with a desperate hunger that left them no choice but to cum themselves. Steve lasted a bit longer than Thor, if only through dint of his late arrival, but soon he was groaning as well as they pumped so Natasha full of cum that the overflow splattered down to the decking beneath them. Steve started to pull out then, but Nat caught his hip, fingers harder than steel. “More.” She moaned. “I need more.”  
  
Well okay then, he reversed his movement in a sudden surge, thrusting deep into her again. If she wanted more, they could give her more. It would be a few hours until they returned to base, and now there was no better way Steve could think of to spend that time.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Persona:** _With Yu and Yosuke stuck in girls during the camping trip, Yukiko and Chie decide to have a little fun. They 69 the boys, teasing them with the fact they could get caught._  
  
  
“Sneaking into the girl’s tent.” Chie giggled, crawling up Yosuke’s legs to tug his sweat pants down. “Just imagine how much trouble you’ll be in if you get caught.”  
  
“Seriously.” Yukiko agreed from atop Yu. She already had his boxers down and was playing with his limp dick, wiggling it back and forth between two fingers. Leaning down she placed a kiss on the head. “What should we do with such reckless guys?”  
  
Chie finished pulling Yosuke’s cock free and promptly slipped the semi hard head into her mouth. Looking up at Yukiko she shrugged. Without taking his cock from her mouth she slurred: “I fink we shhud rewad them.”  
  
Running her fingers along Yu’s stiffening shaft, Yukiko pursed her lips. “I don’t know. Rewarding such reckless behavior only encourages them to try it again…” She placed her pursed lips against his head, rubbing it thoughtfully against them.   
  
Bobbing her head on Yosuke’s cock, Chie agreed. “Twu.”  
  
“Then again…” Yukiko licked Yu’s head. “Maybe we could…” She sucked on it for a moment. “Just this once.”  
  
Neither of the guys had any idea what to make of this exchange, both just watching dumbfounded as their cocks disappeared deeper and deeper into the girl’s mouths. Pleasure rolled over them, and Yu was the first to groan, head falling back as a low animal sound of pleasure rolled out of him. Yukiko pulled her mouth off his cock immediately, scowling up at him from behind her glasses.  
  
“Hey.” She hissed. “Keep it down. Do you want to get caught?”  
  
“N-no.” He stammered, whiplashed between pleasure and a sudden spike of fear.   
  
“Then do you think you can control that big mouth of yours?”  
  
“Yes?”   
  
She eyed him skeptically, then shook her head. “No. I don’t think you can.” Releasing his dick she sat up.   
  
“Hey!” Yu said as loudly as he dared. “I can be quiet. I promise.”  
  
“I can’t take that chance.” Yukiko said. “I’m gonna have to make sure.” Before anybody else in the tent could stop her, she reached down and shimmied out of her pajama pants, hooking her panties as she did. A second fluid movement saw her shirt join the other discarded clothes. She wasn’t wearing anything beneath it, and even Chie and Yosuke paused for a moment to admire the view. Yukiko afforded herself a second to preen. It was always nice to be appreciated. After a moment she shifted around until she was straddling Yu’s face, facing down his body. “This ought to keep you quiet.”  
  
She sat, pressing her pussy firming against this mouth. Confusion cleared and Yu ran his tongue along her slit. He still wasn’t totally clear on how things had gotten to this, but he knew a good thing when it pressed its juicy pussy into his mouth, and he wasn’t about to start complaining. Especially not when Yukiko leaned forward and returned to sucking his cock.   
  
Next to them, Chie pulled her mouth off Yosuke’s dick. “Oh, good idea.”   
  
In moments all four of them had their mouths fully engaged. Yukiko’s silencing technique worked like a charm. Pleasure built and roiled inside the guys, but the pussies in their mouths muffled their moans, transforming the noises that could have given them all away into delightful vibrations that only added to their pleasure. And it worked both ways too. Yosuke felt Chie gasp around his cock when he reached up and pulled her ass cheeks apart so he could push his tongue deeper into her twat. Kneading the supple globes earned him a few more muffled moans, which in turn pushed him deeper into the wild depravity.   
  
It might have become a battle of the sexes at that point had Yu not shoved his face hard against Yukiko’s crotch, muffling a massive groan as he let himself go in her mouth. The climax took him by surprise, swelling with such sudden violence and pressure that he had no chance to warn her. Cum erupted in her mouth, splashing against the back of her throat in a salty spray that took her totally by surprise, splattering down onto his crotch as she gagged. After the first spluttering moment of shock though, she rolled with it, sucking him even harder in an effort not to let any more cum escape. Yu’s eyes crossed as she sucked and slurped up every remaining drop of cum, holding him tight until she was sure she’d gotten it all.   
  
Beside him, Yosuke came as well, filling Chie’s mouth with his own creamy load. She must have enjoyed the rush, because a second later he was treated to his own mouthful of gushing heat as she came on his face. Like Yukiko, Chie kept sucking, holding every drop in her mouth until with a wet *plop* both girl’s pulled off their partner's respective cocks. Leaning towards each other, they kissed, swapping cum back and forth in a depraved display of intimacy that sent shivering quivers of raw lust rocketing through their audience, and telling the boys in no uncertain terms that tonight was far from over. Provided they could keep quiet of course...  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Mass Effect:** _Shepard/Samara/Morinth. Samara’s loyalty mission goes horribly right. Either Morinth uses Samara as a proxy for her pleasure to avoid, you know, frying people’s brains or she whips out a strap-on._  
  
  
Azure flickers of biotic energy lashed out from both asari as Samara and Morinth clashed, and I took a step back from the chaotic energies. For the moment it seemed as if both of them had forgotten I was there, completely focused on each other.   
  
“I am the genetic destiny of the Asari.” Morinth spat. “But they aren’t ready to reveal this, so I must die!”  
  
“You are a ---.” Samara started, sadness coloring her usual confidence.   
  
“Wait!” I said, an idea striking me like a thunderbolt. Both asari looked at me, blazing energy still roiling between them. I gulped. I hoped this worked. “I have an idea on how to settle this…”  
  


*********

  
  
“This is your idea, Shepard?” Samara asked, back braced against my chest as I held her up, legs open for Morinth to slip the strap-on in. “Using my body as a link to let you join with Morinth? And you think this will cure her?”  
  
“Yes.” I said as confidently as I could. I mean it kinda made sense right? Asari shared DNA in a much more direct fashion than most other species did during sex. Maybe joining my and Samara’s DNA with Morinth’s could render the Ardat Yakshi genes inactive? Or remove them entirely? I mean. It could work.  
  
“Whatever.” Morinth sneered, lining the strap-on up. “I don’t need to be cured. But I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t dreamed of fucking this stuck up bitch until I made her beg for me to let her cum. I’m stronger than you, mother, and if this is how I get to prove it. All the better.”  
  
“You think you’re powerful, Morinth. You aren’t. If this has a chance to cure you, I pray that it does. And if this doesn’t work, I will end your suffering the old fashioned way.”  
  
Morinth pushed the strap-on inside, pressing her entire body against Samara’s as she did. “You’ll die moaning my name. I will beat you, mother.”  
  
“You will try.” Samara agreed, and pulled Morinth into a blistering kiss.  
  
Well, this was easily the most hostile threesome I’d ever been a part of, and I’d fucked Jack and Miranda at the same time. I felt Morinth stiffen as Samara’s lips met hers and their meld started. I recognized the subtle shift of power and mental pressure as both women struggled for control. The meld flowed through Samara towards me, reaching for me. I’d been with a few asari, both sexually and platonically, and I knew what a mind meld felt like. This felt entirely different. This was a roiling mass of emotions and will that threatened to overwhelm me, to reach down into my soul and consume the very essence of who I was. Those hungry fingers were blunted though, held at bay by another presence, and so instead of the cold hunger and shredding of my soul, only the emotions reached me. There was resolve there, and determination, and the hunger to dominate and consume. But more than anything, there was lust. Lust so overwhelming and primal that I found myself growling in reaction to it.   
  
My fingers dug into Samara’s hips, pulling her harder against me as I joined Morinth in thrusting into her. I could feel each thrust of Morinth’s cock through the thin wall between her pussy and ass, feeling the swell in pressure every time she stuffed her mother’s cunt. I could also feel Samara’s pleasure, the meld bringing it to me almost as if I was the one being fucked. The sensation was weird, but not at all unpleasant. I adjusted my angle in response to those echos, and felt Samara moan in response to the increased pleasure. Morinth was moaning too now, short, gasping exhalations that matched her thrusts. It took me a second to realize what was happening, why I could feel Samara’s sensations but not Morinth’s.  
  
Samara was casting her pleasure against her daughter as if it were a weapon, overwhelming her with her own pounding thrusts. I was just catching the backwash of the projection and it was quickly becoming enough to make my knees go weak. How Morinth was withstanding it I had no idea. But withstanding it she was. I could feel that too. Samara’s projected pleasure crashed against her like a wave, and rebounded from the walls of hatred and resolve. She bore down on her mother, hips churning in aggressive thrusts that shook Samara with each impact. She was trying to wear Samara down with physical sensation, to overwhelm her and break her before she herself was broken. I threw my own will into that maelstrom, giving it everything I had.   
  
Locked together in that odd conflict we raced towards climax, all three of us giving it our all. I could feel pressure building behind my head, the tight squeeze of Samara’s ass the least of the sensations tugging me towards release. And that was saying something, because Samara had one of the tightest asses I had ever fucked. All by itself it would have been enough to get me to cum in no time, coupled with everything else? I didn’t stand a chance. Morinth slammed herself to the base in Samara’s cunt, grinding against my cock through the inner walls as she did. At the same time, Samara launched her most concentrated blast of pleasure yet at the younger asari. My control shattered. I groaned as I came, cum gushing into Samara’s as in a wave of heat that felt from her end almost as much from my own.   
  
My climax set off a chain reaction. It happened so fast that I couldn’t keep track of who came first, but suddenly all three of us were groaning and gasping, sensation swelling to a thunderous crescendo that felt like it was breaking the world apart in it’s writhing pleasure. I had a moment to enjoy the most exquisite ecstasy I’d ever felt. Then the entire universe went black.  
  
Slowly light returned to the world, coalescing into colored blobs before by brain was able to refine them into a more detailed picture. I was sitting on my ass on the floor of Morinth's apartment. Everything within five meters of where we’d been standing had been blasted outwards, and there was a scorch mark in a perfect ring around the two women. Blinking I focused on them. Morinth lay on her back, Samara atop her, and they were kissing. Coughing to clear my throat I asked. “Did it work?”  
  
Samara broke her kiss with Morinth long enough to purr. “You aren’t dead, are you?” She wiggled her ass at me. “Come, there is still much work to do.”  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Harry Potter/Avengers:** _Harry Potter and Natasha Romanoff have a great sexual relationship the fact that Harry has mommy issues and Natasha an incest fetish helps out a great deal._  
  
  
“God, you’re so big.” Natasha moaned as Harry pushed his cock back into her dripping cunt. The load he’d just pumped into her squished out around him. “Fill mommy’s slutty fuck hole with that big cock.”  
  
When they’d met a few months ago, neither Harry Potter nor Natasha Romanoff would have guessed this was the direction their lives would take. It had started as a quickly little fling. It would have stayed that way too if Harry hadn’t blurted out “That’s it, swallow my cock, mom.” while she’d sucked him off. It still probably would have been a one time thing if she hadn’t answered, “oh yeah, fuck mommy’s throat!”  
  
And just like that, they were a thing. The age difference just made it hotter for both of them. Tangling his fingers in her hair Harry hauled her head back so he could watch her eyes cross as he fucked her. It was always like this for them, rough, aggressive. Natasha didn’t know what issues Harry was working out around his mom. She also didn’t care, not as long as he kept fucking those issues out on her. His hand slammed down on her ass, the sharp slap sending a wave rippling through the round globe. She moaned at the impact, thrusting back against him even harder.  
  
“You’re such a cock hungry whore.” Harry sneered, delivering two more blows across her ass. “Are you gonna cum from your son spanking your fat fucking ass?”  
  
“Yes…” She moaned, playing up her part. “Slap mommy’s whore ass. I’m such a slut for my hung son’s fat cock!”  
  
“Damn right you are.” Harry growled, and delivered a final slap to her glowing ass that sent her over the edge. Her eyes rolled back and her hips shook as pleasure ripped through her like lightning, her muscles spasming in unrestrained ecstasy. Her pussy clamped down on his cock, and Harry groaned. Abandoning his spanking, he grabbed her hips and pulled her harder onto his cock. Natasha shuddered under his furious pace. Each thrust crashed home with enough power to shake her entire body. This display of aggression was another reason Nat liked Harry. She was used to superheroes and spies, so she wanted a partner with stamina. Stamina was something Harry had in spades, and he was more than happy to show off. His hammering pace increased, racing towards a second release for the night, and she whined in anticipation.  
  
“Yes.” She gushed, bucking back against him in frenzied excitement. “Cum in me, baby. Pump mommy full of that amazing cum. Please, I want it so bad!” Her words worked like a charm, and with a growl Harry hilted himself in her cunt, pinning his cock deep inside her to make sure she took every drop of his cum as he pumped out his second load of the night. Nat moaned as the heat gushed into her, setting off her own orgasm and leaving her a shiveringing, leaking mess as he pulled his cock free.   
  
He wiped off a bit of the cum still clinging to him on her ass as he let her catch her breath. She didn’t wait that long though. Spinning on the bed she pounced on his dick, slurping the creamy, half hard shaft into her mouth with shameless lust. Between greedy licks she moaned. “Good boy. You fucked mommy so good. I’m a total slut for this cock. A shameless filthy whore for my son’s incredible cock. If I suck it hard again, will you fuck mommy’s ass?”  
  
Leaning back against the headboard, Harry ran his fingers through her red hair. “Sure, I think you’ve earned a treat. Suck my cock nice and hard and I’ll fuck your tight ass so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a week.”  
  
Eyes wide and excited, Natasha paused with his head against her lips. Her entire lower jaw was covered in spit and cum, but her eyes shone even brighter in the light of the room’s fire. “You promise?”   
  
“I promise.” Harry smiled.  
  
“I’m such a lucky mommy.” Nat grinned. “What other mom has such a thoughtful son! I’ll get you hard, I promise.” With that she took him all the way to the base. They both felt him start to stiffen before he even reached her throat.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Star Wars:** _Qui-Gon & Shaak Ti have taken themselves on a “training” mission but are really just going on a camping trip to get some quality time together. They set up a camp high on the mountains of Felusia and have sex outdoors on a cliff edge while watching the sun set._  
  
  
As far as the Jedi Council knew, Qui-Gon and Shaak Ti’s mission to Felucia was a training exercise for their padawans. And it was. They dropped Obi-Wan and Maura off in the jungle a few days hike from the base camp they’d established with instructions to find their own way back. It would be good practice for the two apprentices, and would give Qui-Gon the chance to instruct Shaak Ti in a few more lessons about the Living Force.   
“Can you still sense them?” Qui-Gon asked, his voice a low rumble in Shaak-Ti’s ears. Without opening her eyes, she nodded, unable to speak with his cock in her mouth. The steady churning of his hips was a constant distraction, each thrust accompanied by the completely unresponsive waves of his own lust. Out here, without the rest of the Jedi around to risk feeling them, he let his emotions flow so freely that they shone like a beacon in the Force, almost blinding in their intensity. Shaak Ti mustered her own lust to meet it, focusing on the drag of his cock across her lips and over her tongue. Their lusts melded, mingling until she was unable to differentiate between where hers ended and his began. The exercise he was drilling her on now was focusing through that blending, on shaping it into something they could use to amplify their Force sense without the aid of the Jedi Temple.   
  
Shaak-Ti felt that focus building, gathering as his hips increased their pace. She pulled their union together, using it to find their padawans. Both young Jedi were still over a day’s travel away, currently trying to negotiate their way up a particularly steep hill. She lingered on them for a moment, then let her focus fall apart. She could check on them again later, and right now, she had other concerns. Timing her movement for Qui-Gon’s next steady thrust, Shaak Ti pushed forward, taking him deeper than he’d expected. Her hands flashed up to cup his naked ass, holding his cock down her throat. Qui-Gon jerked at the sudden increase in pressure, but he rolled with her. Shaak Ti held him for as long she could, relying on her Jedi control to simply observe her body’s reaction to the abstraction in her throat. Calmly she felt herself start gag, then choke, throat spasming as it tried to eject his cock. She didn’t let it. Tears started to leak from her eyes, running down her cheeks as she choked herself with Qui-Gon’s dick. Saliva gathered to help whatever was blocking her throat slide down it, her mouth growing wetter and wetter. Her body was screaming for air now. She let it. Using the techniques Qui-Gon had taught her, she examined the sensation calmly, poking through it for the single strand of sensation she wanted. She found it. Quivering in the mass of her body’s loss of control was an adrenaline sparked ember of lust. She drew that spark out, reshaping the sensations around it to better feed it.  
  
Only when the edges of her vision started to dim did she let her body pull back. She’d gotten what she’d wanted. Even as she gulped in sloppy breaths through lips made messy by the drool and spit that had come out with his cock. She could feel more of the mess running down her chin, thick bands of it glopping down to splash over her naked chest. She could even feel the temperature changes as a gentle breeze drifted across their clifftop perch. That spark of lust she’d found in her body’s desperate cries for air had become an inferno, burning just beneath the surface of her skin, supercharging her nerves.   
  
It took Qui-Gon less than a second to figure out what she’d done, and the smile he gave her was equal parts pride and lust. “You have a different lesson in mind I see.”  
  
“I have no lessons in mind, Master Jinn.” Shaak Ti answered, the power of the Force flowing through her. “I’m tired of the excuses. No more lessons. No more posturing. I have touched your mind more times than I can count now, and I know your heart. The Living Force flows in me. Join me in it.”  
  
Qui-Gon inclined his head gravely. “As you wish, Master Ti.”  
  
Then there was no need for words. Qui-Gon’s robes became their bed, their thin homespun the only barrier between her hyper sensitive skin as the rock of the cliff. She pulled him atop her, their bodies melding into one as he pushed inside her. His cock felt like a bar of molten iron as he took her, each stroke magnified a thousand fold by the power flowing through her. Shaak-Ti came within seconds of that cock entering her, the climax feeling like a supernova of pleasure. Where once that climax might have been enough to satisfy her for months, now it was little more than the pregame. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper. He tried to increase his pace, but she countered him, bucking her hips to disrupt his movements while she projected a different idea through the Force. He got her message, and slowed his movements until their hips were rolling in concert. With her senses heightened as much they were, she didn’t need the frenetic energy of a faster pace, she wanted to feel the sustained pressure of prolonged contact. Together they fucked, not slow, not fast, but in steady rolling waves of their bodies that kept them in constant contact.   
  
She felt it when Qui-Gon came inside her, the sudden rush of heat accompanied by a pressure change in the Force as his essence melded more deeply with her own. Drawing on that connection, she fed more power into him, urging him to stay hard, to keep going. It worked. Despite the cum pulsing into her, his cock grew even harder, quivering inside her with the power of the Force. Each quiver sent shivers of sensation ripping through her. They kissed, and that simple sensation was almost enough to send them both over the edge of climax all over again. As was the feeling of his chest against her breasts. And the brush of his hands over her lekku. Every single point of contact felt incredible, and Shaak-Ti gave herself entirely to those feelings, surrendering control of her body the same way she would when letting the Force direct her lightsaber to block blaster fire.   
  
The Force told her to roll and she did, twisting her hips in a fluid movement that swapped their positions, leaving Qui-Gon on his back and her astride his hips. She ground her hips into his, savoring the way her clit slid along flesh made slick with their mingled cum. Fresh sensation spiked as Qui-Gon reached around her to fondle her ass. She moaned as he pressed a finger into the sensitive skin of her anus, probing. He pushed deeper and she came as he did, riding out another delicious climax atop her former teacher. And as she felt him cum again, she knew it really was former. This has been her test, her final lesson before she joined him as an equal. Harnessing the power of her climax, she cast her awareness out once more, past the two Padawans slowly making their way to camp, past the jungle, into the universe itself. For a few moments she was one with that universe, and the pulsing beat of the Force that drove it. Climax once again shook her body, and in that moment she saw something: the briefest glimpse of the future.   
  
Then she returned to her body, sensations retreating by degrees until she was herself again, still straddling Qui-Gon atop the rocky cliffside overlooking the Felucian jungle below.   
  
“What did you see?” Qui-Gon asked, fingers still toying with one of her nipples.  
  
“Trouble.” She murmured. “And hope.” Leaning down she kissed him deeply, and tried to push the image of a blonde human boy out of her mind. Yoda had assured her that the future wasn’t set in stone. There would be time to get into what her vision meant later, until then, there was time to have another one, maybe a few more.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Treasure Planet:** _\- Slutty Captain Amelia and a couple of other slutty Felinids (including her niece, Aurora Mayflower), make a visit to Benbow Inn, dressed in hardly anything and helping themselve to fucking the inn's patrons right then and there, in front of everyone._  
 _\- They're also visiting Sarah Hawkings, and they're getting her to change up her business by dressing as scantily and promiscuously as them, and fucking her paying guests and patrons (those staying at the inn for the night can enjoy her company for the night). She's hesitant, but gives in and opens up to the felinid's encouragement. Sarah would then be fucked by Captain and her companions and her other patrons._  
  
  
The doors to the Benbow inn swung open and Sarah Hawkings looked up to see who had entered. She smiled. “Captain Amelia! Always a pleasure to host you and yours!”  
  
Amelia inclined her head, a restrained smile splitting her lips. “And your hospitality is always appreciated. I trust our previous understanding still applies?”  
  
Sarah glanced over the captain’s outfit. The impeccably tailored jacket and pants barely covered anything at all, doing a much better job of displaying the felinid’s incredible body than concealing it. Her crew all wore similar, if less ornate versions of the same outfit. Their clothes had already drawn the eye of every patron in the inn’s common room, and she was confident that by the time dinner was ready, everybody within half a mile would know the captain and her crew was here. Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled. “Of course, captain. Will your crew be needing anything from me before dinner?”  
  
Amelia’s restrained smile turned lewd. “That depends on what’s on offer, Sarah.” Around her, the half dozen felinid crew members she’d brought ashore with fanned out into the crowd.   
  
“Food and lodging, as always.” Sarah replied, trying to hide her blush. Her eyes flicked to the crew as they picked out patrons, wasting no time on small talk. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a particularly pretty young felinid in what passed for an officer’s jacket move past the rest of the crew as they stripped out of their already scant uniforms, making a beeline straight for the bar. Sarah started to turn to stop her. “Excuse me, the bar is off limits to-”   
  
The door into the back room swung open and Jim walked in backwards, balancing a large tray of food in his hands. “Mom, I’ve got the food for table-” His words petered out as he turned to the room and almost ran into the pretty young woman. He stumbled, the tray tilted, and one of the dishes started to slide towards the ground. The woman caught it before it could, taking the tray from Jim and placing it on the bar.  
  
“Um, thank you...” Sarah saw Jim’s eyes flick up and down the young officer, lingering noticeably on her perky breasts and his words trailed off.  
  
“Ensign Aurora.” The young felinid purred, pressing right up against him before looking over her shoulder at Captain Amelia. “Is this the one you were telling me about, auntie?”  
  
“Yes.” Amelia said, and her voice came from directly beside Sarah. Sarah almost jumped out of her skin.  
  
“Goody!” Aurora exclaimed. “You were right. He is quiet strapping.” Then without another word she dropped to her knees in front of Jim. The sudden movement was enough to bounce her perky tits free of the thin bits of jacket covering them, and their exposure distracted Jim long enough for Aurora to reach forward and tug his loose britches down around his ankles.   
  
“Hey, what are you-” His question became moot as she pushed forward, sucking his cock down with more enthusiasm than skill. Jim gasped as his entire dick disappeared in moments, stumbling backwards in shock before reaching back and bracing himself against the bar.   
  
Amelia leaned close to Sarah, her voice conspiratorial. “This will be my niece’s first voyage with us, and I wished for her to learn the ropes from a friendly hand than some of the old salts we have aboard. I can think of no better teacher for her than your son. I know she’ll be in good hands.”  
  
“Wha…” was all Sarah could say, eyes flicking rapidly from her son getting an enthusiastically sloppy blowjob to the scantily clad Captain whose impressive breasts dangled less than an arms span from Sarah’s eyes, restrained by less fabric than Sarah would have used to patch a pair of Jim’s pants. “I don’t…”  
  
“You should really consider my previous suggestion, Sarah. I’m sure business would increase drastically. I know it’s done wonders for morale aboard my ship.”  
“You’re previous..?” Sarah thought back to the last time the slutty captain and her crew had visited her inn. She blushed again. “You mean offer myself sexually to my clients?”  
  
“Precisely.” Amelia said, unbuttoning the single button that held her jacket closed. “I would also recommend dressing in a more revealing fashion. You have an excellent body, Sarah. You should use it more.”  
  
Sarah’s eyes slid away from the casually undressing captain, over where Jim had regained his composure and was busy fucking Aurora’s face, to take in the rest of her Inn’s common room. Amelia’s crew was scattered through the room, each of the them the center of a knot of patrons busily fucking the slutty felinids. She watched as old man McGrewer and his young stable hand spitroasted one of the cat women over a table, their drinks totally forgotten. A few feet away, her neighbor, Ms. Caldwell had her face pressed tightly to one of the women’s faces, eyes closed in evident pleasure as she groped herself. Even more depraved sights greeted her everywhere she looked, some of them not even including felinids. It was as if the crew’s mere presence had set off a chain reaction of lustful indulgence. And she wasn’t immune to its power.  
  
Turning back to Amelia, Sarah swallowed and began to shrug out of her own clothes. “Okay, show me what you’re suggesting.”


End file.
